Recently, organic EL devices are attracting attention as lighting equipment taking the place of an incandescent light or a fluorescent light and have been studied well.
An organic EL device is formed by stacking organic EL elements on a substrate such as a glass substrate, a transparent resin film, or a metal sheet and forming a power supply structure for supplying power to the organic EL elements (Patent document 1, for example).
An organic EL element is formed by stacking a light emission layer, which is composed of organic compounds, between two electrodes, either one or both of which have translucency, made to face with each other. An organic EL device emits light by an energy generated in recombination of electrically excited electrons and holes.
In sum, an organic EL device is a self-emitting device that can emit light of various wavelengths by appropriately selecting a material of the light emission layer.
Further, an organic EL device advantageously has few restrictions regarding a place of installation, since it is extremely thin and light compared to an incandescent light, a fluorescent light, and an LED light, and emits light planarly. Further, an organic EL device also advantageously has low power consumption and generates little heat since it has a higher luminous efficiency than an incandescent light or a fluorescent light.